Opium
by WinterJun09
Summary: Park Chanyeol, aku mengenalnya sebagai penggoda yang handal, pecandu yang fatal, kesalahan yang paling manis. Semua yang kulakukan adalah dosa, tapi di tangannya, dosa dosa itu berserakan di kaki, terlupakan. Maka aku hanya akan membiarkan cintanya melebur dalam dalam, karena pamanku ini kecanduan denganku, dan aku tidak pernah bilang jika diriku keberatan akan hal itu. [CHANBAEK]
1. 00

**Opium**

 **.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : No children, B x B, M-Preg (maybe)**

 **Summary : Pria ini, Chanyeol, aku mengenalnya sebagai penggoda yang handal, pecandu yang fatal, kesalahan yang paling manis. Semua yang kulakukan adalah dosa, tapi di tangannya, dosa dosa itu berserakan di kaki, terlupakan. Maka aku akan menggila, membiarkan tangannya menyentuh lebih dalam. Membiarkan ia meraup semua pasokan oksigenku. Membiarkan dirinya menginvansi dan mengisi pikiranku dengan namanya. Aku hanya harus menjaga sebuah sisi kecil dalam akal sehatku—yang akan menghentikannya ketika semua sudah terlalu jauh.**

 **Pamanku ini kecanduan denganku,**

 **Dan aku tidak pernah bilang jika diriku keberatan akan hal itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _candu/can·du/ n 1 sesuatu yang menjadi kegemaran;_**

* * *

Pria bodoh yang sedang berpangutan dengan panas di depan apartemenku itu adalah pamanku.

Wanita yang ada di pelukannya mengeliat nyaman— _siapa yang akan risih dicium orang tampan_ , seperti mengundang si tiang bodoh untuk berbuat lebih. Aku mengerjap sebentar, menatap mereka berdua dan kemudian menyunggingkan senyum miring. Apalagi ketika salah satu dari mereka akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku.

"Hyorin," Chanyeol— _itu nama si tiang bodoh_ , melepaskan pangutannya. "Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

Samar samar aku mendengar suara beratnya.

"Benarkah? Tidak ingin melanjutkannya ke sesuatu yang lain?" Gadis dengan kulit eksotis yang seksi itu mengerling nakal, "Aku tidak punya janji."

"Maaf, mungkin nanti malam?" Chanyeol tersenyum. Menolaknya dengan halus, huh.

"Kenapa kau terburu buru?" Kutebak gadis itu sudah tidak dapat menahan gairahnya, dia mendekatkan tubuh sintalnya pada Chanyeol dan mulai merengek.

"Aku harus menemani keponakanku."

Chanyeol menunjuk ke arahku dan yang ada di lengannya menarik pandang ke arahku. Menemukan seorang bocah yang berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka.

 _Yah,_ aku menyunggingkan senyum miring. _Maaf menganggu acara penuntasan hasratmu, noona._

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan padamu hadiah sebelum kau menemani bocah itu."

Hey, tapi aku bukan bocah.

Aku mengawasi tangan nya yang dengan sensual merayap ke bawah perut Chanyeol. Oh, berhenti tepat di penisnya. Aku mengangkat alis, menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Gadis itu mulai meremasnya sensual, sekali, dua kali. Ia mengigit bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

".. Kau benar benar menolakku untuk menemanimu malam ini?"

"Ya." Chanyeol tidak terlihat terangsang, berkata mantap.

"Dan bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu? Seseorang sedang melihat kita."

Merasa disebut, aku menyeringai.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak bergairah?!"

Aku tertawa kecil di tempat. Bergairah padamu? _Yang benar saja—_

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku pergi."

 _Pamanku itu, sudah lama sekali **kecanduan** pada tubuhku._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Pamanku—aku lebih suka memanggilnya Chanyeol, terlihat seperti pria yang normal. Usianya genap dua puluh lima, di usia yang matang seperti itu, memang sudah sepantasnya dia berkencan dengan banyak wanita berdada besar dan berbibir tebal, atau kadang bersuara rendah dan memiliki paha yang besar. Dia juga seperti pria lainnya, suka mengurung di kamar dan melakukan sesuatu pada selangkangannya—yang kalian pasti tahu itu apa. Hanya saja, yang membedakan pamanku ini dengan yang lain adalah ; ia sebetulnya hanya tertarik pada diriku.

 _Ralat, pada tubuhku._

Siapa yang menyangka, di balik wajahnya yang sangat tampan, ternyata ia menyukai keponakannya sendiri—seorang bocah yang baru lulus sekolah menengah atas.

Apa yang menyebabkan Chanyeol ketagihan dengan tubuhku? Aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Aku hanya senang menggodanya (mengelus penisnya, meremasnya, tapi aku bersumpah ia belum pernah melakukan ** _itu_** ) saat umurku empat belas. Sekarang umurku sembilan belas, yang artinya sudah lima tahun lamanya Chanyeol mengilai tubuhku.

Ia tidak bisa ereksi dengan mudah.

Tapi ia sangat mudah terangsang padaku, bahkan dengan satu gerakan kecil pada bokongku sudah membuatnya bergairah. Aneh memang, padahal dipikir pikir, bokongku tidak semenarik milik pacar-pacarnya. Bibirku juga ukuran standar—tidak tebal dan tidak terlalu tipis juga, bukan jenis terbaik yang bisa memberikan blowjob terpanas. Intinya, kupikir tubuhku tidak se-menggoda itu sampai bisa membuat seseorang kecanduan.. Tapi kenyataannya, ada seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah pamanku sendiri, yang sedang berjalan ke arahku dan dengan santai melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar bahuku.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengirim pesan? Aku bisa menjemputmu."

Aku mengeliat, risih dengan beban tangannya. "Aku ingin mengganggu waktumu dengan pacar barumu. Omong omong, dia cukup seksi."

"Tapi dia tidak pernah lebih seksi darimu, Baekhyun."

Bulu kudukku meremang hanya karena ia menyebut namaku dengan suaranya yang dalam dan serak.

"Bokongnya bagus," Aku tertawa canggung, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apakah kau pernah meremasnya?"

Tidak ada jawaban, sehingga aku menekan tombol down pada lift sebelum berbalik, menatap dirinya.

 **Ting!** Pintu terbuka.

Dia mendorongku masuk ke dalam lift dengan lembut. Aku terkejut, menatap wajahnya yang terlihat sangat.. Menggoda. Ia mengurungku di antara tangannya sedangkan pintu besi itu tertutup secara otomatis di belakangnya.

"Kau tahu dengan pasti, Baekhyun. Aku lebih suka untuk meremas ini—" Ia menangkup kedua pantatku, perlahan meremasnya. "—Daripada bokong wanita manapun."

Aku menggigit bibir, "C—Chanyeol."

"Ya, sayang?"

"J—jangan lakukan ini disini."

"Kenapa tidak, sayang?" Chanyeol tersenyum licik, perlahan satu tangannya merayap dan menangkup aset-ku.

Tuhan.

Tanganku refleks mencoba mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh, tapi terlambat, si tiang bodoh ini sudah terlebih dahulu menarikku ke dalam lumatan dengan tangan yang meremas penisku. _Damn_ , aku mati matian menahan desahan saat ia menambahkan lututnya untuk menggesek area selatan milikku.

"Aku benar benar merindukan tubuh ini.." Chanyeol bergumam di sela pangutan. Ia mengigit bibirku kecil, meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku.

Kami berakhir dengan saling berpangutan dengan tangannya yang ada di selangkanganku dan decakan lidah di dalam lift.

Pria ini, Chanyeol, aku mengetahuinya sebagai pria yang berbahaya. Tidak, _ia bukan mafia_. Dia hanya penggoda yang handal, pecandu yang fatal, sehingga bersama dengannya dalam 24 jam adalah kesalahan.

Kesalahan yang manis.

Semua yang kulakukan adalah dosa, tapi di tangannya, dosa dosa itu berserakan di kaki, terlupakan. Aku menggila, membiarkan tangannya menyentuh lebih dalam. Membiarkan ia meraup semua pasokan oksigenku. Membiarkan dirinya menginvansi dan mengisi pikiranku dengan namanya. Aku hanya harus menjaga sebuah sisi kecil dalam akal sehatku—yang akan menghentikannya ketika semua sudah terlalu jauh.

Pamanku ini kecanduan denganku,

 _Dan aku tidak pernah bilang jika diriku keberatan akan hal itu._

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter is waiting but can you leave a review for me first?_**

 ** _Thank you.  
_**


	2. 1

**Opium**

 **.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : No children, B x B, M-Preg (maybe)**

 **Summary : Pria ini, Chanyeol, aku mengenalnya sebagai penggoda yang handal, pecandu yang fatal, kesalahan yang paling manis. Semua yang kulakukan adalah dosa, tapi di tangannya, dosa dosa itu berserakan di kaki, terlupakan. Maka aku akan menggila, membiarkan tangannya menyentuh lebih dalam. Membiarkan ia meraup semua pasokan oksigenku. Membiarkan dirinya menginvansi dan mengisi pikiranku dengan namanya. Aku hanya harus menjaga sebuah sisi kecil dalam akal sehatku—yang akan menghentikannya ketika semua sudah terlalu jauh.**

 **Pamanku ini kecanduan denganku,**

 **Dan aku tidak pernah bilang jika diriku keberatan akan hal itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _candu/can·du/ ; sesuatu yang menjadi kegemaran._

* * *

Aku mendorong dadanya keras keras ketika mendengar suara pintu lift yang terbuka.

Terengah, aku menatap ke depan. Kami sudah sampai ke lantai apartemen ku dan Chanyeol kembali menarikku untuk kembali merangkulku. Dia menoleh padaku, pandangannya penuh dengan gairah yang sepertinya mati matian ia sembunyikan.

"Berjanjilah kita akan melanjutkannya di kamarmu."

Aku menertawai betapa frustrasinya dia. Tapi tidak dapat menolak ajakannya— _bukan dia satu satunya yang bergairah_. Kupikir bukan hal yang buruk bersenang senang dengannya di akhir pekan.

Dia menekan tombol kunci di apartemenku, menarikku masuk dan segera melumat bibirku sambil menutup pintu—dengan kaki panjangnya. Tangannya turun dan melingkar ke pinggulku, menarikku agar semakin mendekat padanya. Naluriah, aku melingkarkan tangan ke lehernya, sedikit berjinjit karena paman sialan ini begitu tinggi. Tubuhku meremang saat ia melepaskan pangutannya, turun ke leherku, melumatnya menggoda sedangkan ia melepaskan satu kancing kemejaku yang teratas.

"C—Chan-hh.."

Desahan pertama, ia semakin menggila. Bibirnya kembali turun ke pangkal dadaku. Mengigitnya lembut kemudian memutar lidahnya. Mulutku terbuka—nikmat. Aku terbakar hanya karena sentuhannya. Diam diam aku mencuri pandang ke selangkangannya, yang mana sudah membentuk tenda—terhalang celana bahan yang ia kenakan.

"Ahh—"

Ia menghisap tulang selangkaku, maniknya menatapku nakal dan mengerling. Sialan, aku merasa telah di permalukan karena sebegitu mudahnya dibuat mendesah.

"Kau sangat tidak adil, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berbisik ketika ia beralih mengulum telingaku seduktif. "Tubuhmu dan segala ke sempurnaannya, kau benar benar tidak adil pada gadis dan pria lainnya."

Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan perkataannya, sibuk mengerang dan menghindari usapan tangannya yang mulai merambat ke selangkangan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membiarkanku memasukimu?"

Ia menggigit telingaku, "Aku akan membuatmu melupakan dunia."

 _Ah, jadi disini kita akan berhenti._ Aku menyeringai, mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh dan kemudian berjalan ke dalam dengan santai, seakan akan kami tidak melakukan apapun di depan pintu apartemen.

"Fuck, Baek." Chanyeol mengumpat saat aku meninggalkannya di belakang.

"Kau selalu menghindar saat aku bertanya seperti itu."

Terkekeh, aku berbalik. Dia—pamanku, berdiri disana dengan wajah yang penuh gairah. Selangkangannya sudah sangat keras dan aku tidak ingin memikirkan betapa tersiksanya ia karena mengurung hasratnya di dalam sana.

"Paman," desahku sambil menjilat bibir. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan sembarang orang mengagahiku. Aku bukan pacarmu dan aku juga bukan salah satu pemuas nafsu bayaranmu, oke?"

"Baek," Maniknya melembut, hampir membuatku meleleh. "Kau tahu kalau aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai pemuas nafsuku. Dan juga, aku bukan sembarang orang. Kau tahu itu."

"Yeah," Aku menyeringai, "Kau pamanku."

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dan aku tertawa keras. Masuk ke dalam dapur setelah menaruh tasku di sofa, tidak lagi berusaha mendengarkan ocehannya atau kata katanya yang penuh rayuan.

 _Sebenarnya bukan aku tak ingin, sungguh._

Aku menolaknya karena aku tahu seks bukanlah permainan. Itu harus di dasari dengan sesuatu yang tak terlihat tapi ada—cinta. Terdengar kanakan tapi aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa sembarang membiarkan seseorang mengambil saat pertamaku begitu saja.

Setidaknya aku harus menyisakan sebuah saat pertama untuk pasanganku.

Selebihnya ; bibirku, dada, ataupun selangkanganku, kali pertamanya aku merasakan kenikmatan disana adalah dengan pamanku sendiri, pecandu terberat dari tubuhku—Chanyeol.

Dipikir pikir, kenapa ia bisa begitu brengsek? Aku tertawa miring, ia meminta melakukan seks dengan bocah berumur 19 tahun ketimbang pacarnya yang seumuran dengan buah dada yang matang. Tapi tak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh, aku mengambil telur dan sosis dari kulkas dan kemudian menolehkan kepalaku padanya.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau sukai untuk makan siang?"

"Apapun." Chanyeol melepas dua kancing teratas dari kemejanya, "Tapi aku menyukai seks di atas meja makan."

Aku memutar mata, malas untuk menanggapi ucapan vulgarnya. Menaruh bahan pangan yang berbentuk bulat itu di atas meja dapur dan mengambil pisau—memotong sosis. Aku melirik ke belakang, sedikit banyak merasa aneh karena Chanyeol berhenti menggodaku.

"Chan, kau masih disitu?"

Tidak ada jawaban, aku berbalik.

Dia masih disana, ternyata. Aku nyaris marah karena dia membuat suasana terasa horror sesaat tapi urung karena melihat pandangannya. Ia meneliti wajahku, dengan kerutan di dahinya yang terlihat serius.

"Ada apa dengan wajahku?" Aku memutuskan bertanya, meraba wajah.

"Tidak ada." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Wajahmu hanya mengigatkanku kepada sesuatu."

"Oh ya?" Aku terkekeh, mengerling pelan. "Jadi, gadis yang mana itu sehingga bisa membuatmu memikirkannya saat bersama diriku?"

Aku menunggu jawabannya, tapi semenit dua menit diantara suara percikan minyak di penggorengan terlewati tanpa adanya suara apapun. Aku kembali menoleh, menatap heran dirinya yang malah melempar pandangan kepada jendela—tidak menjawab.

"Chanyeol..?"

Dia menoleh, bergumam.

"Sesuatu yang kau ingat begitu melihatku, apa itu?"

Hening. Aku mengernyit, merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana lenggang. Bersama dengan nya sepanjang aku tumbuh membuatku sudah putus hubungan dengan keheningan—karena Chanyeol selalu berisik dan mengoceh kapanpun dia mau. Sehingga ketika dia diam seperti ini, aku benar benar kehilangan cara untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Telurnya gosong."

Kalimat itu menghentikan percakapan kami—yang berakhir serius. Aku bergegas berbalik begitu ia mengatakannya, mengeluh karena telur itu benar benar gosong. Hitam pekat dan menempel pada wajan. Aku menaruhnya ke bak cuci dan menoleh ke belakang. Chanyeol sudah ada disana, melanjutkan memotong sosis yang baru terpotong setengah.

"Kau ingin makan pasta?"

Menyeringai, aku mengangguk menerima tawarannya.

"Pasta-mu adalah satu satunya yang kusyukuri dari kehadiranmu."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Perintah di terima, Princess."

"Aku lelaki."

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak ketika aku mendelik, "Tapi kau pernah berkata kalau kau rela menjadi perempuan untukku saat umurmu baru saja 7 tahun."

"Itu karena saat itu aku anak anak yang bodoh."

"Ya, tapi anak anak itu tetap dirimu, bukan?" Chanyeol menutup kalimatnya dengan senyum simpul.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Jika kalian penasaran, namaku adalah Byun BaekHyun.

Aku lelaki, usiaku sembilan belas tahun pada tahun ini. Yang artinya aku dengan pamanku berbeda enam tahun. Ayahku orang yang sibuk, umurnya sendiri sudah separuh baya—dia yang paling tua dari 6 saudaranya yang lain. Ibuku juga sama sibuknya, mereka lebih sering menghabiskan malam di gedung maha tinggi di kota daripada ke bangunan megah yang disebut rumah. Ah, rumah kami tidak benar benar bisa disebut rumah. Mungkin lebih pantas disebut dengan sebuah pajangan atau koleksi—karena hampir tidak pernah di tempati.

Itulah mengapa aku bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Dia satu satunya paman yang sering datang untuk menjagaku—mungkin karena saat itu dia belum bekerja dan bebas. Chanyeol orang yang baik, dia sering membacakan dongeng dongeng dan membuat kenangan masa kecilku lebih berbobot. Aku bisa jadi lebih mengenalinya dibanding ayah kandungku sendiri. Dia membawaku untuk tinggal di apartemennya, memandikanku dan menyuapiku. Dia sangat baik, terlalu baik. Cara dia mengurusku seperti seorang yang sangat penting, membuat diriku perlahan ketergantungan pada perhatiannya.

Hubungan kami, sebatas paman dan keponakan saat itu. Berkembang menjadi hubungan ayah dan anak, berkembang kembali menjadi hubungan kakak dan adik.

Semuanya berubah hanya dengan satu malam.

 _Ah, untuk bagian yang itu, akan kuceritakan lain kali saja._

Chanyeol menyelesaikan pastanya dan menaruhnya di depanku.

Bau keju yang kuat segera memaksa masuk ke hidungku. Aku mendesah puas. Benar benar bau yang nikmat. Dia terkekeh, mengusap kepalaku dan menyerahkan garpu.

"Ayo makan."

Tak usah disuruh dua kali, aku sudah menggulung pasta buatannya dengan garpu, lantas menyuapkan lilitan yang besar ke dalam mulut. Dia menatapku, masih terkekeh. Aku menguyah dan mendongak kepadanya, berkata dengan mulut penuh.

"Enak!"

Dia tertawa. Lalu melepas pandangan dalam kepadaku, menarikku masuk ke dalam maniknya yang hitam dalam.

Pandangan itu, hatiku meremang.

"Makan pelan pelan, sayang." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, "Lihat, sudut bibirmu kotor dengan sausnya."

Dia meraih tissue dan mengusapnya di sudut bibirku dengan lembut. Aku mematung, menunduk malu kemudian.

"Kau selalu jadi jinak jika sudah memakan pastaku." Chanyeol tertawa keras, terbahak bahak. Aish, kenapa dia sangat menjengkelkan. Aku baru saja mau mempertimbangkan untuk berdamai dengan sifat maniaknya tapi dia sudah merusak suasana.

"Lupakan sajalah, kau sepertinya memang minta di ketusi."

Chanyeol tertawa, terus menerus.

Aku mendelik kesal, menggulung satu suapan penuh pada garpu dan melesakkannya dalam dalam ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka—membuatnya berhenti tertawa dan tersedak.

"Rasakan." Kataku puas.

Dia menutup mulutnya, menguyah pelan pelan, dan menatap ke arahku ketika makanan di mulutnya sudah habis. Dia mengernyit, merasa kurang.

"Tunggu, pasta ini rasanya hambar."

Aku terkejut, "Benarkah? Tidak, kok."

"Sungguh," Chanyeol memperdalam kernyitan di dahinya. "Rasanya tidak seperti carbonara. Ini.. Kurang enak."

"Ini sudah sangat enak." Aku menyangkalnya.

"Atau, apakah kau mau menambahkan sesuatu lagi ke dalamnya? Susu? Keju?"

"Ya." Chanyeol mendekat, memajukan tangannya di samping tubuhnya yang berdiri untuk bertumpu pada meja.

"Aku butuh bibirmu sebagai perasanya."

Tanpa kata pembuka, dia sudah menenggelamkan diriku kepada sebuah ciuman yang dalam.

Dia menarik daguku dengan lembut untuk mendongak, persis dengan ciumannya yang dalam tapi tetap lembut. Seperti sedang memakan eskrim. Aku merasakan sengatan pada kepalaku tetapi ciuman lembutnya di bibirku sudah mencuri semua akal sehat yang ada di dalamnya. Tangannya menangkup tengkuk leherku, menarik ku agar semakin mendekat dan membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam.

Aku kehilangan kata kata untuk menghentikan dirinya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum ciumannya berubah menjadi sebuah pangutan yang menuntut. Saliva nya yang bercampur dengan milikku menuruni leherku dengan perlahan—membuatnya semakin bergairah untuk melakukan lebih. Dia semakin memperdalam pangutannya, seakan tidak menemukan hari esok untuk melakukannya. Dan yang hanya bisa kulakukan adalah mencengkeram kemejanya. Berusaha mengatur nafas agar tidak kehabisan.

"Bibirmu selalu manis."

Suaranya yang berat berujar saat ia menurunkan bibirnya ke rahangku—membuatku mendongak. Dia menggigit bagian itu dan mengulumnya, aku mengernyit dengan mulut terbuka. Tubuhku mulai terasa panas karena perilakunya. Dia membuatku panas.

Gigitannya turun ke sisi leherku. Kembali menggigit dan melumat, meninggalkan tanda merah.

"C—Cukup, ahh.."

Dia mengulum kedua putingku

"J—Jangan.. Ahh.. C-Chan—"

Dia tidak mendengarkan—dia tidak pernah mendengarku jika kami sudah seperti ini. Alih alih melepaskan, dia justru menggunakan satu tangannya lagi untuk memelintir putingku yang mencuat dari balik baju.

"C—Chan!" Aku menjerit.

Dia menulikan kedua telinganya, membawa tubuhku dengan mudah ke atas meja makan, menghiraukan piring berisi carbonara hangat—yang tersingkir dan pecah ke lantai. Ia membuat tubuhku terbaring di atas meja, pasrah. Sementara tangannya semakin liar, menjelajahi setiap jengkal tubuhku.

Tangannya merayap, meraih jemariku dan membawanya kepada pusat gairahnya—yang menegang.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku."

Dia membuat tanganku menangkup penisnya. Aku terengah saat menyadari betapa kerasnya dia. Benar benar seperti menggenggam sebuah batu.

Aku berbaik hati untuk meremasnya, sekali dua kali, dia menggeram rendah.

"Aku bisa gila." Rutukannya terdengar sebelum dia ikut naik ke atas meja. Mengurung tubuhku diantara kedua lengannya yang kokoh.

Tidak ada apapun, hanya nafas kami yang beradu dan suasana panas yang berat. Aku memandang wajahnya yang berada di atasku—merah. Dia berada di puncak gairahnya, aku tertawa kecil walau terdengar memaksa.

"Baek.." Dia memanggil, suara rendahnya itu, membuat tubuhku semakin panas.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas ini."

Aku ingin mengeluarkan argumen tapi terlambat—dia sudah terlebih dahulu menerjangku ke sebuah pangutan yang lebih menuntut. Sementara dia mendekatkan pusat gairahnya padaku, menggesekkan nya pada selangkanganku

"Ahhn.. Ohhh-C-Chan!"

Dia menyeringai, menurunkan bibirnya dan menjilat tulang selangkaku. Panas, semua terasa panas.

"Kau milikku malam ini, Baek."

"Ahh-A—Aku selalu.. Ahh—"

Dia menyentakkan pinggulnya ke selangkanganku, membuat penisnya menekan semakin dalam ke penisku.

"Selalu apa, hm?"

Terengah, aku tidak bisa menjawab. Aku tersedak diantara desahan.

"Katakan, Baekhyun."

Dia berbisik di depan bibirku.

Sialan.

"Hah.. Hah.. A—aku selalu menjadi milikmu. Ahh—"

Dia mengulum daun telingaku, "Milik siapa, Baekhyun?"

Dia mengayunkan tangannya, menyentuh penisku yang sudah menegang di balik celana. Menurunkan resleting celana yang kukenakan dan merogoh ke dalam celana dalam milikku. Aku membelalak ketika dia menyentuh penisku—memainkannya.

"C—Chan! Ahh—ohh!"

Seringainya kembali muncul, "Jawab aku, sayang."

Ini curang, dia memintaku untuk menjawab tapi dia membuat aku kehilangan kata kata di tenggorokan—aku tersedak kembali oleh desahan di mulutku. Tangannya akhirnya menangkup keseluruhan diameter penisku, mengeluarkannya dari celana.

"T—tidak.. Ahh—Jangan.. Ahh.. J—jangan.."

Perkataanku, tentu saja tidak dihiraukan. Dia menyeringai dan memompa penisku. Mengecup seluruh wajahku dengan nafsu.

"C—Chanyeol..hhh!"

Gerakan tangannya yang menaik turunkan benda paling privasi di tubuhku semakin intens.

"Sebut terus namaku, sayang." Perintahnya sambil mempercepat kocokannya. Aku kehilangan kendali atas tubuhku sendiri, menggeliat dan jari jariku menggulung menahan kenikmatan.

"Ahh-C-Cukup—Ahh.. T—Terlalu nikmat.. Ahh.."

"Sebut namaku."

Aku menggeleng, tidak kuasa menerima serangannya pada tubuhku. Dia menaikkan satu tangannya untuk mengurut skrotum yang ada di bawah penisku. _Double kill_ —aku merasa tubuhku sewadah saraf yang sensitif. Seperti sedang membakar tubuhku sendiri, sentuhannya yang semakin dalam membuatku kesakitan—tapi nikmat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Baekhyun."

Suaranya menggeram rendah, dan aku pun tahu kalau dia sudah sama bergairahnya seperti aku. Dia melepaskan tangannya di penisku—hampir membuatku mendesah kecewa.

Dia merendahkan tubuhnya, membungkuk. Aku menatapnya bingung, apa yang sedang ia coba lakukan?

"C—Chan?"

Dia tidak menjawab, menatapku dengan menggoda sebelum mengarahkan mulutnya dengan sensual agar melingkupi seluruh penisku.

"A—Ahh! C-Chan-N—no.. T—tidak, J—Jangan—ahh... J—Jangan hisap itu—Ohh!"

Aku menggeliat lagi seperti cacing yang tersiram air.

"Jangan munafik, Baek.." Dia berkata di sela kulumannya, sensasi rongga mulutnya yang bergetar saat mengatakan itu membuat aku semakin menggelinjang

"Kau jelas menyukai ini."

Dia mempercepat pompaannya pada penisku, memainkan lubang kencingku dan kedua tangannya meremas intens skrotumku.

Hingga, tubuhku menegang ke batas yang paling maksimal. Tubuhku terhentak keatas sementara sesuatu keluar dengan deras dari tubuhku—klimaks. Sementara pandanganku putih, tidak dapat melihat apapun. Tapi dengan jelas aku masih merasakan pompaannya pada penisku tidak berhenti, malah semakin kuat menghentikannya.

"Ahh-B—berhenti.. Hah.. Hah.."

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan, ia mempercepat kulumannya walau aku sudah selesai dengan pelepasanku. Penisku yang melemas dipaksa untuk kembali menegang—dalam beberapa menit. Kemudian ketika aku sudah dekat dengan pelepasanku yang kedua, dia melepaskan kulumannya.

 **What the fuck.**

Dia menyeringgai, aku mendelik sambil terengah.

"K—Kau sialan.. Hah.. Hahh.."

Chanyeol tertawa, memberi remasan kuat pada penisku.

"Aku hanya ingin memdengarmu memohon padaku."

Aku kembali mendesah, "Ahhh.. S—"

Ia mengeratkan tangannya, mencengkaram penisku lebih kuat.

"C—chan!"

"Memohon." Katanya datar, "Memohon lah, Baekhyun."

Aku menggeleng.

Dia terkekeh, melepaskan tangannya dari penisku, kemudian merendah lagi. Aku terkesiap, jangan bilang dia akan menggunakan mulutnya demi Tuhan.

Dia mengecup ujung penisku yang mengeluarkan precum.

Tubuhku meremang.

Lidahnya menjulur, menyusuri penisku dengan sensual. Aku merasakan tubuhku mulai menegang, dan pusat gairahku yang ia mainkan semakin panas—teracung tegak. Aku menahan bibirku agar tidak mendesah lagi—mendesah hanya akan membuatnya melakukan lebih. Tapi gagal, ketika dia dengan kurang agarnya mengigit kepala penisku dan menarik kulupnya.

"Ahh—Ohh!"

Belum puas, dia kembali memasukkan penisku ke dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya berputar di lubang kencingku sedangkan tangannya tidak berhenti untuk meremas skrotumku. Sialan, kenapa dia sangat mengerti cara untuk membuatku nikmat.

Aku kembali klimaks, hanya dengan waktu kurang dari 10 menit dari yang pertama.

Dia melepaskan kulumannya dan beranjak naik ke bibirku, mengulumnya.

Aku mengernyit ketika merasakan bau sperma milikku di rongga mulutnya.

Ketika dia beranjak kemudian—sungguh. Kupikir kami sudah selesai. Tapi aku salah. Dia menindihku, lalu melumat ku lagi.

"Kau berpikir ini sudah selesai, huh?"

Aku mengangguk lelah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan milikku?" Dia bertanya sambil tersenyum miring. Ia meraih tanganku untuk menangkup penisnya yang mengeras.

"Puaskan aku." Perintahnya sensual di daun telingaku.

Aku mengangguk, menurut. Aku bangkit dan menungging, membuat wajahku tepat berada di penisnya yang masih dibungkus di celana. Aku mengelus gundukan itu pelan, mengagumi ukurannya. Sementara Chanyeol menggram rendah, berujar tidak sabaran, "Cepat, Baek."

Aku terkekeh, mengeluarkan penis nya dari boxer dan terkejut ketika ereksinya sudah sangat keras.

"Wow." Aku tertawa, mulai meremas pangkal penisnya dan mengulum kepala penisnya.

Dia mengerang, tangannya mencengkram erat rambutku. Aku menginginkan reaksi lebih darinya sehingga aku menghisap penisnya dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga pipiku seperti mati rasa.

Chanyeol mendesah dengan suaranya yang berat, jemarinya semakin erat mencengkram rambutku dan kulihat wajahnya yang panuh kepuasan ketika dia mendongak untuk bergumam, "Fuck."

Penisnya mengembung di mulutku, membuatku nyaris kewalahan karena demi apapun sekarang mulutku terasa amat penuh dan rasa kram di pipiku tidak membantu barang sedikitpun.

"Sial, Baek—Ahh—"

Gumamannya berantakan dan aku bangga karena bisa membuatnya mendesah seliar itu.

Dia menangkup kedua sisi kepalaku dan mendorongnya untuk maju mundur. Membuatku tersedak oleh penisnya yang berkali kali menubruk pangkal tenggorokanku.

Aku mendesah, dan secara otomatis membuat getaran di dinding mulutku dan erangan kasar menyambut desahanku. Aku menurunkan tangannya dari sisi kepalaku dan beralih memaju mundurkan kepalaku sendiri. Dia beralih mencengkram sisi meja makan. Ini gila karena kami melakukan aktivitas seperti ini di atas meja makan. Aku bertanya tanya apa yang akan pacarnya pikirkan ketika melihat ini saat memasuki pintu depan. Tapi aku kemudian tersadar bahwa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Chanyeol tidak pernah membawa pacarnya ke rumah.

Setelah beberapa sodokan kasar dan tiga puluh menit penuh erangan darinya, dia akhirnya mengeluarkan pelepasannya di dalam mulutku.

Dia mengeluakan penisnya dan aku segera menarik nafas sambil menelan spermanya. Tanggannya meraih tisue di atas meja dan mengarahkannya kepada mulutku. Berkata pelan, "Muntahkan saja "

Aku menatapnya, menggeleng. Cairannya sudah masuk sepenuhnyanke tenggorokanku dan jujur, bagiku rasanya tidak aneh sama sekali.

Chanyeol tidak memaksa, ia mengusap sudut bibirku dengan tissue dan mengecup bibirku kemudian.

"Aku mencintamu."

Aku bergumam, mengiyakan karena rasanya tubuhku lelah. Dia memberikan kecupan kecupan singkat pada setiap inci di wajahku dan seakan akan aku benda yang rapuh, dia menggendongku untuk turun dari meja makan dan membawaku ke kamar.

Dia menyelimuti tubuhku dengan bed cover. Aku nyaris tertidur tapi urung saat melihat penisnya kembali ereksi

"Chanyeol, kau berdiri." Ujarku dengan suara serak. Dia terkekeh. "Ya, karena kau sangat menggoda sayang."

"Aku akan membantumu," Aku bangkit dan ingin mendekat padanya tapi dia menahan bahuku dengan tangannya. "Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri."

"T—"

Dia melumat bibirku, menghentikan ucapanku. Aku membiarkan dia mendorong tubuhku ke kasur dengan bibir bertautan. Ketika dia melepaskan kulumannya, aku melihat wajahnya yang penuh gairah tapi berusaha menahannya dalam dalam.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri dan membereskan kekacauan diluar."

Aku mengangguk, tidak berusaha menawarkan diri untuk membantunya karena dia pasti akan menolakku.

Dia memberi usapan dan kecupan di dahiku. Terakhir yang kutahu sebelum semua berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[A/N] I'M SORRY FOR ANY TYPO(S), WRONG WORD, ETC.**

Maafkan aku karena sudah membuat hari Sabtu kalian menjadi kotor dengan epep unfaedah yang NC nya di paksakan ini.

 **Next? Leave your review below, please.**


End file.
